Acceptance letter
The 'acceptance letter '''was the letter sent by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to tell a witch or wizard they were accepted into the school. It would be sent around the time of the eleventh birthday. The Book of Admittance will keep the name of every child who will need a letter, though the book will not allow the name to be written until the child shows magical talent. About The letter was written on parchment placed in a heavy envelope addressed with an emerald green ink. The stamp of Hogwarts School will be placed on the letter. The letter will magically know where the recipient was living at the time and whether they move. It will be sent by owl to children in the know about the magic world and they reply by owl in a time frame. The letter will be sent with one of the teachers to the home of Muggle-born children and they will tell the child and their family about the magic world. However Harry Potter's letter was sent by the Muggle post, but he was a rare example of a child raised completely in the Muggle world, and yet should have known about magic. The letter was wrote in green ink. The sender will know whether the child read the letter and will keep sending them until they read it. It's unknown whether, like for Harry, they will increase the number of letters they send in one day and eventually send a teacher with one. The letter will include another page with the name of every book and other supplies they will need, and the letter signed by the Deputy Headteacher while the header will have the name of the Headteacher. Letter 1991 Letter to Harry Potter Page One HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore ''(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) :Dear Mr. Potter, :We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. :Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. :Yours sincerely, :Minerva McGonagall :Deputy Headmistress Page Two HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY :UNIFORM :First-year students will require: ::1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) ::2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear ::3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) ::4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) :Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. :COURSE BOOKS :All students should have a copy of each of the following: :The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk :A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot :Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling :A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch :One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore :Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger :Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander :The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble :OTHER EQUIPMENT ::1 wand ::1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) ::1 set glass or crystal phials ::1 telescope ::1 set brass scales :Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK Behind the scenes * In the summer for the next six years of education, a supply letter was sent to students instead. Notes and sources Category:Wizarding objects